Hydrogen has many applications in scientific research and in industry, although its greatest potential application as an energy source for electricity generating fuel cells used for powering electric motor vehicle transport, has yet to be realized. Hydrogen gas can be safely transported, handled and distributed in gaseous form when stored in high pressure compressed gas cylinders, for scientific research and industrial applications, however, such methods of hydrogen (H2) gas storage in high pressure cylinders or even cryogenic storage of liquid hydrogen, are considered too dangerous for widespread use in commercial and private motor vehicles. Hydrogen gas is extremely flammable and the small size of hydrogen molecules makes it very difficult to contain in a confined space, since the small molecules can leak around the threads of fittings and pressure regulators and even diffuse directly through materials that are ordinarily not permeable to other, larger gas molecules. Compressed hydrogen gas storage systems must therefore be constantly checked for leaks, rendering them costly and ultimately not sufficiently safe for widespread use in commercial and private motor vehicles. In essence, one has only to recall the Hindenburg air ship disaster from 1936, for confirmation of the dangers of gaseous hydrogen in passenger transport applications. The ideal hydrogen storage system would therefore allow hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated directly at the time and point of use from less volatile and less flammable precursor substances, when it is ready to be consumed by the fuel cell, so as to minimize the existing quantity of hydrogen (H2) gas stored in the power generation system at any given time, thereby also minimizing the chances for hydrogen leaks and the attendant risks of fire and explosion.
Others have proposed using metal hydride compounds for storing hydrogen such as Titanium hydride (TiH) or Nickel hydride (NiH) compounds where the powdered metals are capable of absorbing large volumes of hydrogen (H2) gas and releasing them by heating the metal hydride on-demand when the hydrogen is required in a gaseous form for consumption in a fuel cell or in another application. The approach of using metal hydrides for hydrogen storage, although safer than storing hydrogen in gaseous or liquid form, is too costly for widespread use in commercial and private motor vehicles since transition metals normally used for such metal hydride hydrogen storage, are expensive. Moreover, the requirement of having to heat the metal hydride to release hydrogen gas, assuming chemical catalysts are not used for the purpose instead, entails most probably the use of an electric heater thereby, increasing the probability of electrical system malfunctions that may lead to arcs and sparking, that in turn can easily lead to catastrophic consequences in the context of hydrogen generation systems.
An alternative method for generating hydrogen (H2) gas on-demand at the time and point of use, in large or small quantities, can be implemented safely using the well-known chemical reaction between sodium (Na) metal and ordinary water (H2O). Most everyone remembers from their first year chemistry course when a small piece of sodium is added to a beaker full with water, the sodium (Na) metal floats on the surface, while racing and sizzling on the surface of the water as a result of being less dense than water and due to hydrogen (H2) gas being generated as it reacts with the water, respectively. The reaction between sodium metal and water produces hydrogen gas and sodium hydroxide according to the chemical equation: 2Na+2H2O→2NaOH+H2. None of the precursor chemicals, including sodium (Na) metal or water (H2O) or the product chemicals, hydrogen (H2) gas and sodium hydroxide (NaOH) are toxic, or excessively dangerous, or costly, therefore, this method of generating hydrogen can be applied safely to generate hydrogen gas for fuel cells to power commercial and private electric motor vehicle transport. Moreover, the product of the hydrogen generating chemical reaction between sodium (Na) metal and water (H2O) namely, sodium hydroxide (NaOH) can be recovered and recycled using chemical electrolysis at an appropriate plant designed for the task, in order to recover the sodium (Na) metal in an environmentally clean process that yields zero pollution and allows the recovered sodium metal to be used for repeat hydrogen generation by reacting with water. The process of chemical electrolysis of NaOH requires electrical energy to chemically separate sodium (Na) metal from sodium hydroxide (NaOH) according to the reaction: 2NaOH+2e−→2Na+H2O+1/2O2. The products of electrolysis of sodium hydroxide (NaOH) yield the recovered sodium (Na) metal, water (H2O) and oxygen (O2), the latter two substances forming natural constituents of the atmosphere and considered to be non-polluting. The electrical energy for large scale reprocessing of NaOH via the electrolytic process, can be obtained from large hydroelectric or nuclear power plants.
The present invention describes a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus, having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the fundamentally understood chemical reaction between sodium (Na) metal and water (H2O) that liberates hydrogen (H2) gas from water and produces sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct in an exothermic reaction. Although the chemical reaction phenomenon between sodium metal and water has been known to scientists and engineers, the apparatus by which this chemical reaction can be safely and reliably harnessed or implemented for generating hydrogen (H2) gas on-demand at the time and point of use in large or small quantities using a low cost chemical-mechanical apparatus, having no electrical or electromechanical components that is safe for widespread commercial and private motor vehicle transport by the public, is non-trivial and forms the topic of this invention. The hydrogen generating apparatus of the present invention is strictly implemented using mechanical components without any electrical machinery or electronics that require external sources of electrical energy or power. Such electrical energy sources if present in a hydrogen generating apparatus, would increase the probability of malfunction, and in turn, could easily lead to catastrophic consequences especially in the context of hydrogen storage and generation systems.
The principle based upon which the hydrogen generator of the present invention is implemented requires water (H2O) in a liquid state to be added to sodium (Na) metal, the latter being present in a solid form at room temperature. This approach is preferable to the alternative of adding sodium (Na) metal to water (H2O), since sodium metal is a solid at room temperature and would have to be melted at a temperature of approximately 97.8° C. Sodium metal in its molten form is much more flammable than in its solid form and therefore, should not be melted if possible. If pure sodium metal were to be added to water, it must first be liquefied or melted, the latter requiring some type of electrical heating apparatus, thereby introducing an additional risk of sparks or short circuits, which must be avoided altogether in a hydrogen system where the smallest energy sources could ignite the hydrogen or sodium metal, with possibly fatal consequences. Water, which is already present as a liquid at room temperature and can be maintained as a liquid even below 0° C. by the addition of a solute such as sodium hydroxide (NaOH) or a neutral salt for cold climate use, can be readily transferred from one storage cylinder through a transfer pipe, to a second storage cylinder containing the solid sodium (Na) metal. As soon as the liquid water (H2O) contacts the solid sodium (Na) metal mass, it will react with the sodium metal to produce hydrogen (H2) gas and highly water soluble sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct. Water can be transferred into the sodium containing cylinder until a desired hydrogen pressure is attained above the sodium metal and aqueous sodium hydroxide reaction byproduct, at which point no further water is added to the sodium metal containing cylinder, until the hydrogen pressure in the cylinder is reduced by consumption of the hydrogen (H2) gas above the sodium metal, by the electricity generating fuel cell or other downstream application requiring hydrogen (H2) gas, precursor feedstock. The design of the hydrogen generation apparatus of the present invention, in its preferred embodiment consists of two stainless steel high pressure cylinders. The first stainless steel cylinder has a steel riser tube and stores water (H2O) in a liquid state with an overpressure of inert nitrogen (N2) gas at high pressure above the liquid water that functions to force the water up through the riser tube. The second stainless steel high pressure cylinder contains a monolithic cast block of sodium (Na) metal stored initially under a low pressure inert nitrogen (N2) gas blanket. A mechanical pressure regulator connected to the outlet port of the liquid water containing stainless steel cylinder, senses and maintains the hydrogen (H2) gas overpressure in the sodium (Na) metal containing stainless steel cylinder, by introducing more water into the sodium containing cylinder if the hydrogen (H2) gas pressure in the cylinder drops below the set value of the pressure regulator unit. A second pressure regulator unit, connected to the outlet port of the second stainless steel pressure cylinder controls the downstream pressure of hydrogen (H2) gas provided to the fuel cell or other application. Such hydrogen generating chemical-mechanical apparatus, generates hydrogen continuously at the required consumption rate and pressure, without requiring external intervention in the form of electrical or electronic control signals or other operator functions to be performed, until the sodium (Na) metal has been fully consumed by reacting with water (H2O) to produce hydrogen (H2) gas and sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct.
Although other methods exist for storing hydrogen safely in solid form that are more efficient in terms of the weight of hydrogen stored in the chemical per unit weight and volume of the chemical than sodium (Na) metal, such as for example sodium borohydride (NaBH4), the latter chemical is much more difficult to produce and to recycle from its byproduct sodium borate (NaBO2), resulting from the reaction of water (H2O) and sodium borohydride (NaBH4), in the very large quantities needed for widespread powering of commercial and passenger motor vehicles. By contrast, although sodium (Na) metal produces less hydrogen per unit weight and volume from its reaction with water (H2O) than sodium borohydride (NaBH4), the sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct of the reaction of sodium metal and water can be more easily reprocessed in large scale by electrolysis than sodium borate (NaBO2), to recover the sodium (Na) metal for reuse in generating hydrogen in the large quantities needed to support widespread application of hydrogen powered commercial and private motor vehicles.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,078, the method proposed for generating hydrogen relies on conversion of hydrocarbons in the presence of steam with a catalyst comprising rhenium with a small amount of alkali metal that is stable for conversion and supported on a carrier. The described invention for hydrogen generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,617, the method proposed for generating hydrogen relies on hydrolyzing hydrides at stoichiometry to provide hydrogen on demand to a fuel cell where the hydride exists in a granular form in an insulated pressure vessel into which the water byproduct from the fuel cell is controllably introduced to react with the hydride to generate hydrogen. The rate of water introduction into the hydride containing pressure vessel is determined by the demand for hydrogen at the fuel cell. The described invention for hydrogen generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,353, the generation of hydrogen in a novel generator configuration is described using the reaction of alkali, alkali-earth metal hydride with water, overcoming the problem associated with the expansion of the hydride upon its conversion to hydroxide or oxide when reacting with water. The hydride cartridge is housed in a reactor to which liquid water is admitted in a controlled mode and as the water enters the reactor and reaches the hydride cartridge, hydrogen is generated. The described invention for hydrogen generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,033, the method for storing and controlled release of hydrogen is described using borohydride based solutions as a hydrogen storage source and a catalyst system to release hydrogen from the borohydride. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,334, the method for generating hydrogen is described using two liquid solutions that are mixed together in the presence of one or more transition metal catalysts, where the first solution comprises 5 to 50% weight MBH4 where M is an alkali metal, 5 to 40% weight alkali hydroxide or alkaline metal hydroxide and the balance of water. The second solution comprises 51 to 100% water with the balance if any, being a water soluble additive. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,081, the method and apparatus for generating hydrogen from a hydride solution in the presence of a catalyst is described. The hydrogen generating reactor includes a stack of reactor plates defining reaction chambers alternating with coolant chambers where each reactor plate has a first face defining a solution flow field and an opposing second face defining a coolant flow field and each solution flow field comprises a common reaction chamber and a plurality of channels opening into the common reaction chamber. Each reaction chamber is configured to receive the hydride solution and to bring at least a portion of the hydride solution in contact with the catalyst. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,529, the method for generating hydrogen is described and it self-regulates its own rate of hydrogen generation by monitoring one or more parameters of the hydrogen generation process and then providing relative movement between the fuel tank, containing one or more complex metal hydrides and the catalyst chamber, containing acid or transition metals (Ru, Co, Ni), so as to increase or decrease the rate of hydrogen generation where the catalyst chamber is disposed in a tank containing the fuel. The relative movement provided moves the catalyst chamber toward the fuel solution to increase the rate of hydrogen generation and away from the fuel solution to decrease the hydrogen generation. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,104, a method for chemical hydride hydrogen generation is provided, comprising a storage tank for storing a chemical hydride solution, a reactor containing a catalyst, a pump for supplying the chemical hydride solution from the storage tank to the reactor so that the chemical hydride solution reacts to generate hydrogen in the presence of the catalyst. A second supply line for continuously supplying the solvent of the solution to the chemical hydride solution during the reaction. The energy system comprises the hydrogen generation system, a fuel cell for generating electricity and water from hydrogen and oxidant, and a separator for recovering the water generated in the fuel cell and feeding it back to the chemical hydride solution during the reaction. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,657, a method for hydrogen generation is presented by contacting an aqueous solution of a metal hydride salt with a hydrogen generation catalyst where a recycle line of water condensed from the fluid product to the feed line to be contacted with the catalyst, the internal recycle line permits the use of a more concentrated solution of metal hydride as it is diluted by the recycle line prior to contact with the catalyst. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,780, a method for generating hydrogen from sodium borohydride (NaBH4) is presented where the gas is generated by contacting water with micro-disperse particles of sodium borohydride in the presence of a catalyst such as cobalt or ruthenium. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,571, a method for generating hydrogen is presented where a housing contains a solid hydrogen source which can be a hydride, within the housing and an inlet configured to guide fluid to contact the solid hydrogen source. The inlet contacts a wicking region which has an affinity for the fluid and the wicking material can include a hydrophilic material. The hydrogen generator includes a hydrogen gas outlet with a gas permeable membrane and the inlet is configured to a fluid control system to control fluid flow rate to the solid hydrogen source forming a portable unit. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,369, a method and apparatus for generating hydrogen is presented using a controlled chemical reaction between water and a chemical hydride. The invention includes a chemical hydride isolated from water by a water-selective membrane. A fluid containing water is brought into contact with the water-selective membrane and reacts with the chemical hydride. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,732, a method for implementing a hydrogen generator cartridge is presented where the hydrogen generator system cartridge contains an anhydrous chemical hydride reactant. A plurality of small diameter liquid conduits along the length of the cartridge serve as liquid distribution apertures. The described invention for the hydrogen generator cartridge however, does not propose a compact chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,858, a method for implementing hydrogen generating fuel cell cartridges is presented using a reaction chamber having a first reactant, a reservoir having an optional second reactant and a self-regulated flow control device which stops the flow of reactant from the reservoir to the reaction chamber when the pressure of the reaction chamber reaches a predetermined level. The described invention for hydrogen generator cartridge however, does not propose a compact, chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,978, a method for generating hydrogen based on an electro-galvanic hydrogen generator system is presented that has two or more anode materials including a cathode material and an electrolyte. The electrolyte comprises a metal hydride, at least one stabilizing agent, and a solvent and the hydrogen gas is generated whenever an anode material and the cathode material are electrically connected. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact, chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,931, a method for generating hydrogen is presented consisting of a fuel container, a spent fuel container, a catalyst system and a control system for generating hydrogen using a hydride solution such as sodium borohydride (NaBH4). The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact, chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,939, a method for storing and generating hydrogen is presented utilizing a solid chemical hydride fuel selected from the group consisting of sodium borohydride, lithium borohydride, magnesium hydride and calcium hydride where the fuel is encapsulated in a plurality of removable capsules that can be pumped. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact, chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,889, a method and apparatus for generating hydrogen is presented by applying water to a hydrogen containing composition such as hydride in the presence of a catalyst that promotes hydrolysis to generate hydrogen in a controlled manner. The amount of catalyst present controls the rate of the hydrogen generation passively, or the rate of hydrogen generation is controlled actively by using a lot of catalyst in which case the reaction is controlled by the rate of water addition to the hydride. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact, chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,803,349, a method and apparatuses for producing high purity hydrogen from water are provided using chemical compositions. Metals or alloys, preferably aluminum, capable of reacting with water and producing hydrogen in aqueous solutions at ambient conditions are reacted with one or more inorganic hydrides capable of releasing hydrogen in aqueous solutions at ambient conditions, one or more transition metal compounds are used to catalyze the reaction. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact, chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,068, a method of storing and generating hydrogen for fuel cell applications is presented comprised of a dry, solid-state hydrogen fuel source comprising a solid metal hydride or chemical hydride and a reaction-controlling agent in a solid state, wherein the hydride and the reaction-controlling agent are mixed at a desired proportion, delivering a desired amount of a liquid reactant to contact and react with the solid-state fuel source to produce hydrogen gas continuously or intermittently to the fuel cell. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact, chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,951,349, a method and system for storing and generating hydrogen is described. A metal or metal hydride compound is reacted with high temperature steam in a reaction chamber to yield hydrogen gas (H2) and a metal oxide. The preferred metal is magnesium reacting with steam to produce hydrogen, and the heat generated in the exothermic reaction is used drive the dehydrogenation reaction of a hydrogen containing compound such as a metal hydride. The described invention for hydrogen storage and generation however, does not propose a compact, chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.
Note that the above methods and apparatus for storing and generating hydrogen gas do not envision, nor describe a compact, chemical-mechanical apparatus having no electrical or electromechanical components, that enables hydrogen (H2) gas to be generated safely, on-demand, at the time and point of use in small or large quantities, using the chemical reaction resulting from water (H2O) in a liquid state being added directly to solid sodium (Na) metal in a controlled manner to liberate hydrogen (H2) gas from the water and produce sodium hydroxide (NaOH) byproduct which can be recycled in an environmentally clean manner by electrolysis to recover the sodium (Na) metal for repackaging and reuse in generating hydrogen.